


Lost

by Larissaloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Being Lost, Beta Clint Barton, Gen, Omega Bruce, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rating May Change, Wilderness Survival, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: Just a trip to a resort for team bonding and learn to fight in new environments. To bad their plane broke...Contains ocs who are amazonian like women but this is Influenced by mass effect as well so it will be weird! There is alpha/beta/omega dynamics but it's not overly obvious at first!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rating may change but will post first before the chapter when it does

The whirr of motor blades and the smell of jet fuel filled his senses as Tony woke up. His head pounded, his hand coming away wet as he  
touched his forehead where the most pain seemed to come from. Trying to lift his head he looked around and immediately wished he was out cold again. 

All around he could see jagged metal and cables scattered about. Some parts ablaze.

At first his mind is blank trying to recall what happened when it all suddenly comes back as he struggles to his feet; absently he notes a shoe is missing. The  
turbulence and system failure in the sky before the plane plummeted and…nothing… he must have passed out during the crash. 

Finally his senses come back as he turns hearing someone call out for help and stumbles around a large chunk of the plane to see Clint trapped under some  
seats and Steve trying to grip the seats thats attached to a lot of wreckage that looks to once have been part of the floor and side of a section of the  
plane.

It takes him a while to compute what he’s seeing and realising that Steve maybe slightly concussed as he’s struggling to free Clint when this would usually  
be easy. Rushing over Tony tries to help pushing against the seats managing to shift it enough for Clint to pull himself out from under. 

“Fuck my leg!” gritting his teeth Clint sits up to look at his leg that has a large gash along it and presses down on the wound with his hand hissing. 

“Don’t suppose anyone has a first aid kit right?” with a shaky grin he looks up at them.

“I’m going to look for the others. Tony help him!” Steve moves away to look for Bucky and Natasha and hopefully Bruce if he’s still in his human body and not  
gone green giant on them. Admittedly he’s not as worried for Thor. That bastard is hard to hurt and if anyone was to survive it would be point break.

He hopes. 

“At least you didn’t hurt yourself jumping from buildings Katniss. Nice twist  
there” 

Grinning more through the pain as Tony takes off his jacket to wrap around his leg for now, “well I like to keep my audience guessing and surprised…” 

With a weak chuckle Tony ties off the makeshift bandage. The wound didn’t look broken but he’s not discounting it being possibly fractured but its to dangerous to be sat amongst the blazing wreckage for to long. 

“Think you can hobble on one leg if I help? We need to move away now!”

Nodding Clint throws an arm around Tony’s neck and slowly they manage to get upright. Success! Now the actual walking part! Damnit Thor anytime now if you  
wanna show up to help! 

Grunting Tony half carries half drags Clint away from the plane, nearly falling flat onto his face several time. He notices Natasha laid already clear from the crash site and Steve carrying an unconscious Bucky away as well to be by her. 

“Antony!” a powerful voice booms from behind and he and Clint are picked up in steal like arms and carries hurriedly away to join the others. Once set down he  
turns to see Thor and nearly weeps glad to see the team ok.

“Where’s Bruce?!” looking back at the wreck he frantically looks it over hoping to spot the dark haired doctor. 

“I couldn’t see him Tony… I found some of his clothes…Hulk must have come out” 

Dread fills Tony’s chest as he prays his friend is ok and finds his way back to them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve looked around the crash site, the fires have burnt themselves out and with Tony’s help they stopped the more dangerous ones to prevent anything from blowing up further, anything salvageable they gathered with the help of Thor and pulled it all away to where the other three are, building a campfire and using the usable plane parts to make shelter from the elements while Natasha keeps look out for Bruce. 

More often than not the female alpha is pacing as she tries to use the partial bond to try and entice Hulk back or use it to help guide Bruce. 

“Where the hell do you think we are?” Frowning Bucky asks Clint as he looks at his arm that feels dislodged and a compartment is partially opened and a few faint scratches can be seen. He recalls faintly a figure leaning above him fiddling with his arm and at first when he woke up he had dismissed it as a hallucination. However the longer he sits there he is sure that he can feel them being watched. Glancing around at the trees not to far from them he narrows his eyes using his sniper skills to survey the trees. 

Tense he shuffles closer to Natasha and looks at her to see her glancing back at him, he can tell that she feels what he’s feeling. Glad that she’s alert to the outsider he moves back to Clint who’s looking around lost. Trying to get his baring’s. 

“The hell do I know assuming we stayed on course somewhere in the North Atlantic…if so we should be found quickly…hopefully…”

“We need the transponder from the plane it would be in the cockpit with the flight captains..” Natasha spoke up quietly while still facing the jungle. “My bet is thats what Tony is looking for, assuming the cockpit is amongst all of this. There isn’t nearly enough wreckage here for it to be the whole plane” 

Bucky looked back at the mangled plane and had to agree with her. There should of been more. Even the flight attendant’s that would have been sat near the cockpit are missing. 

Finally after going through as much as they can take for now the other three drag the last off the findings; namely some chairs that are still intact, back to the makeshift shelter. The worried look on Tony’s face clues Bucky in that the transponder wasn’t found. 

“Everyone ok?” Steve looked at each of them concern on his face as he carries a first aid box, a bit banged up but still in one piece. “Here Clint found this for your leg, Nat can you help Tony with his eye please?” Immediately everyone responds to his commands as lead alpha and move to do as asked. 

“I’m fine capsicle just a small cut! Save the stuff for Clint or Bruce! He may need some!” Tony protested trying to evade Natasha’s hands huffing.

“Tony…let her clean it at least? This is not up for debate.” Letting some of his alpha voice seep out a bit he orders Tony making him comply though that doesn’t stop him from complaining loudly the whole time. 

Bucky moves to the opposite side of Clint from Steve and murmurs softly as he helps to keep Clint’s leg still. “We’re being watched. Nat felt it to we should stay alert and get what weapons we can.” Looking up he can see Steve’s mouth flattened out into a grim line as he works and gives Bucky a small nods to show that he heard. 

“Tony found parts of his suit and my shield and some still working widow bites but the rest could be lost to sea. Use any of the scrap metal to make defences…” 

Nodding Bucky mutters a affirmative. He can tell from the way Thor stands more alert that he had overheard their conversation. Freaky alien hearing, though his and Steve’s is just as good. 

 

The next few hours are tense as they wait, each glancing at the jungle in a mix of looking for Bruce and partly looking for the owner of what’s watching them. 

The Amazonian omega women watches from high in the canopy. Her dark skin the colour of smooth chocolate, marred only by a few scars here and there. She is tall nearly 8ft tall. Her body is mostly bare with only a fur pelt covering her waist, the rest of her body is covered in yellow paint that are in a pattern similar to tiger stripes apart from two small ish handprints that cover where her small breasts are. On her shaved head is the dead head and fur of a tiger its body pelt is used as a cloak to keep her warm and protected. Attached to her upper thigh is a pouch filled with seeds and medicine. 

Curling her lip into a small snarl she turns away after watching the group settle. She can see how tense they are from all the way up from her perch. Scoffing to herself she heads along the treeline that runs along the beach, looking for a small omega that she’s been sent out to find upon their chief seeing the crash. 

Sighing she moves across the branches silently and with the grace of a feline, using natural occurring vines to get across. Soon she spots a small 6ft 4 omega thats on the beach humming as she looks in the rock pools. 

The smaller omega has olive tanned skin, her body is covered in a dyed cloth around her waist tied to the side causing a split to form on her left leg revealing the toned muscle with every step. Her larger chest is covered by a strip of leather that binds the breasts in place and pushes them together and is decorated with flowers. Slung over one shoulder is a leaf weaved bag that is holding many and many pretty shells and gems that she found. Her long red hair is left flowing freely as she giggles holding a pretty starfish. 

Dropping down the taller omega makes her way over her face set in a scowl. 

“Isla! What you doing out here! Hunter said to stay close to the huts!” growling she stops in front of the smaller girl who jumps startled at seeing her who immediately looks down guiltily. 

“I wanted to see what had fallen onto the beach… one of the alphas had a pretty arm!” 

Glaring Daynesha pulls the smaller one to her feet and starts to drag her back to the trees. “they could be dangerous, Hunter’s going to punish you again for running off! Why is it so hard for you to stay put?” looking back she can see Isla bite her lip her face flushed in shame. 

“I wanted to get some shells…” 

Sighing Daynesha stops and turns to face her cupping her face gently to make her look up. “we were all worried for you…please..while the alphas are here please stay close to the settlement…?” 

Isla nods reluctantly she hates being confined to the settlement. Being the bottom of the group she can’t really defy to much. She plays absently with her green patterns on her body that are shaped to be swirls, much like the ones seen on shells. 

“Now come we must go back now and tell Hunter about the alphas…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partial bonds are for couples that are interested in each other and courting but not yet mated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting the leader

With the sun steadily lowering in the sky, the omegas hurry through the jungle. Daynesha is leading the way and is near silent despite having a wooden leg; well half of a leg. 

With a sharp gaze Daynesha constantly looks around for any threats and listens intently for any predators that are often camouflaged and therefore very easy to get trapped and killed by. 

Pausing at a large tree Daynesha looks over her shoulder at Isla and nods up at the tree. “we best climb up here and get off the ground. The predators will be hunting soon to dangerous to be on the floor.” 

Nodding Isla climbs up behind Daynesha but is slow going, she’s faster on the floor running rather than climbing- climbing is Daynesha’s and Hunter’s expertise. Grunting Isla calls up to Dayne to slow down. 

“Wait up! I’m not as fast as you!”

Looking down Dayne can see a Pumasti a little further down the tree invisible in its camouflage. She only noticed it as it moved a bit. Heart speeding up she drops a vine after tugging it loose from the tree.

“Use that! I’ll pull you up!” Keeping her voice calm she hopes that by not telling Isla the danger she’s in will prevent panic. Watching; just barely resisting yelling at Isla to hurry; she waits for Isla to tie the vine around herself and the moment its pulled secure she starts to haul her up fast and climbs quickly while calling for her pet My’ska. 

Making it to the higher branches she picks Isla up and runs along them to cross some trees to get away from the predator and nearly sags with relief when My’ska jumps into the tree they are in. 

Ironically My’ska is a Pumasti as well but she was raised from birth by Dayne resulting her being loyal and doesn’t hunt the omegas settlement. 

The Pumasti are stocky muscular beast roughly the size of a rhino only more deadly. They have feet that resemble Raptor like feet with long claws and some on the inside of their legs roughly where thumbs would be if they had them. Their tails are long, longer than their body length and whip like able to cause damage if hit full on with one. They are also used to help hold onto branches as they climb. Their heads are large and thick, with strong jaws to crush their prey. On their nose they have weird ornamental horns 

Whistling to get her pet to come over she and Isla climb on and with a little encouragement the Pumasti is off racing dexterously through the trees to the settlement further in the jungle.

An hour travel later as darkness is near complete just the smallest amount of the sun is peeking above the horizon. They make it to the settlement.

The settlement is almost like a glorified tree house. Its make up of several tiers of treehouses that are connected by a series of walkways and vines. The bottom tier is made up of the most houses, 5 huts that are currently not lived in are spread about with two more that act as storage for items and a smoke house for food. The huts on the tier are painted in blue paints. 

The second tier has three huts painted in yellow, greens and orange which seems to signify who lives in each one and are decorated with fabrics and bright feathers as forms of personalisation. There is one more hut on that tier that acts as the medical hut. 

The top tier has one huge hut that is constructed around the centre most tree and is decorated the most lavishly in reds. Its bold and attention grabbing. It’s the home of the head omega. Hunter. 

The top tier is where Dayne directs My’ska towards and dismounts outside the large grand entrance and makes a bird call to notify Hunter that they are outside and wish to talk to her. 

“Come in” 

Isla gulps as they walk in, her palms becoming sweaty as they enter the home. 

The first thing the two Amazonian's feel is a crashing wave of heat, the moment they stepped inside and are greeted by an large, circular, main hall, with a great circle stone hearth with a roaring fire with four main pillars that looked to be have made from the thick trunks form the tree they live on, but have elegant but rough carvings decorating them, of beasts, flora and rural patterns. The next thing Isla catches, is an throne made of driftwood and adorned in bones and beast skulls with one, that is as big as the little omega right above the throne, with gnashing and tearing teeth, thick armour plates and shallow eye sockets. 

The room has an sense of power and warmth at the same time, with a series of hunting trophies and furs aligned across the walls and floors. As Isla is led to the throne, she can catch the glimpse of an smaller room used for guests, and possibly more trophies, and when she arrived at the throne, she can see a room to northeast, covered by a thick fur.

Sat upon the throne, lounging across it in a regal manner in her nearly 9ft glory, with one leg slung over one of the arms of it with a pipe between her lips is Hunter. The lead omega. Long fiery auburn hair is pull back into complicated braids that hanging over one shoulder the ends tickling her navel. Her pale body is covered in freckles and scars from her many battles and fights that earned her trophies that adorn her walls. 

Her clothes is a dress made from the fur of a large beast. Over the top of the pelt is a leather and metal corset that is thick from the hide of an armoured creature thats used to protect her front. 

“Dayne...Isla...” Hunter looks at Isla with narrowed eyes as if trying to find traces of something that only she can see.

“You’ve been on the beach again haven’t you?” 

Looking down Isla nods sullenly as Dayne explains where she found Isla. Throughout the explanation Hunter stays quiet puffing at her pipe as she regards Isla and stands once Dayne is done. 

“Isla I told you to say away from the beach when we saw that thing crash. Why did you go?” Her tone takes in a scolding motherly tone as she stands in front of Isla her arms crossed under her chest as she waits for Isla to tell her reason. 

“I...I was curious and I wanted to see up close what had happened... I’m sorry Hunter...I couldn’t help myself!” 

With a stern glare Hunter holds out her hand in front of Isla. 

“Pouch. Now.” 

Paling Isla clutches her pouch that contains her shells and shiny items she found on shore. “But but but-“

“Now Isla! You can have it back in a weeks time if you behave and learn from this.” With a whine Isla hands the pouch over reluctantly her bottom lip wobbling as she hates being separated from her beloved pouch. 

“Good girl, I hate punishing you Isla” Hunter’s voice softens as she puts her other hand on Isla’s shoulder, “But you must learn to listen. One day you could get seriously hurt by disobeying my orders.” 

With the tiniest nod rubbing tears from her eyes Isla mutters an affirmation of having understood. 

“Good, go back to your hut and clean up ok?” Dayne and Hunter watch the small Amazonian leave the hut her head hung low. 

“I gather Dawn decided to head straight to your shared hut then?” 

Dayne starts to nods before freezing and turns to her sharply, “Dawn wasn’t with me!”

Slowly Hunter turns to face Dayne her eyes bright with anger and worry. 

“She told me she was going to catch you up earlier not long after you left”

Growling in part worry and part fear and part anger Dayne runs out of the hut with a quick shout over her shoulder. 

“I’ll find her!”


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere in the jungle, a 7ft ish high omega stumbles through the undergrowth clutching at her arm thats bleeding sluggishly by now as she tries to stop the flow. The green rage monster came out of nowhere!! 

Groaning she pushes on, ignoring the sweat thats pouring down her face stinging her eyes and cuts, disorientated she tries to find her way back home; unknowingly she’s going the wrong way but its to dangerous to keep still at this time of night. Beasts lurk in the dark hunting for their next foolish meal. 

She sees smoke drifting above the treeline. She heads towards it. 

\------

Dayne scanned the ground obsessively to find the tracks that matches Dawn’s and looks in the direction they go. They seem to head towards the beach with the humans.

Growling at having been reduce to infant herding today she speeds off towards the beach hoping to catch Dawn before the humans do. 5 minutes later she can see a sandy blond head and nearly trips over as relief sweeps through her. Speeding up and jumping from branch to branch to drop down behind Dawn and immediately the smell of blood hits her strong nose, Worried she quickly moves around Dawn, causing Dawn to jump in surprise stumbling as her balance is thrown for a bit, and Dayne’s eyes zero in on her arm and gently pull it up to inspect. 

“What the hell happened to you a’lua?!” looking up into her eyes she can see how dazed Dawn is.

“S-something came running through the trees...” Her speech is slurred from the loss of blood, “it was something new....huge...green...be careful...” 

Calling for My’ska Dayne helps Dawn stay upright hushing her to spare her strength. 

“It’s ok now a’lua I’m here “ holding Dawn close Dayne wraps her much warmer tiger furs around her shoulders as she had started to shiver. Having Dayne’s scent close should also calm her down and keep her more relaxed. Whining Dawn turns into her neck nuzzling where the omega bonding gland rests and seems to go lax as it grounds yet soothes her. 

Soon My’ska arrives. Quickly bundling Dawn onto her pet she sends My’ska off knowing her loyal pet will be quicker running with just Dawn to carry. With a quick prayer to the gods she prepares to follow, the cold air making her body get Goosebumps and gentle shivers come over her that she tries to ignore. Just as she’s about to follow her curiosity gets the best of her as she hears laughter from the beach and decides to have a quick peek. 

\------

Tony grinned at Clint’s, quite frankly, abysmal attempt at cheering them all up. Well thats a lie, his dancing skills were what was abysmal- everyone was greatly cheered by his falling flat on his face into the sand. Carefully he prodded and fed the fire to keep it burning bright hopefully to attract any boats offshore. He’s had a bad feeling since upon not being able to kind the transponder at all and that anything electronical seems to be...shorted out. Even his suit isn’t responding to his summons. It should have arrived by now, however he’s willing to give it till morning in-case their further from civilisation than he first thought. 

With a heavy sigh he adjusted his position from sitting to laying down and sips from his coconut that Steve had found. Glad to of found familiar ish food in this place. Listening to the group chat and laugh as they try to keep up moral despite their worries, accompanied with the crackling and spitting of the primitive fire he can feel himself being lulled into a relaxed state. Looking into the fire pit he watches the fire dance, becoming memorised. Slowly his eyes start to slide shut his head rolling onto his shoulder as gentle snores start from his throat. 

“ROAR!” a reverberating bellow that seems to shake the very air, trees wobble in place and leaves come scattering out from the jungle onto the beach as if picked up by a strong wind. The roar was loud enough to momentarily deafen everyone. Once the ringing cleared their heads everyone snapped to attention looking to where the roar came from. Ice cold fear chilling their spines. Whatever that was sounded bigger than the Hulk. Yelping Tony scrambles from where he had fallen backwards and stands up just in time to see some massive shadow amble out of the trees, its bulk shoving aside the trees to make room for itself.

The monster could really only be described as a grey tinted blue hulk like ape only much more dangerous looking. The long thick arms have bone like spikes running along the outside of the arms with thick large shoulder places in similar shapes protecting the shoulder blades area at the top of its back. Its head is small but blocky in comparison to the rest of its body. Its lower jaw juts out with boar like husks poking out. Small eyes squinting out at them as it bellows in rage smashing its arms into everything it can reach. The chest area seems to have an armoured like ribcage that seems cracked with a orange red light peeking through. The short stumpy legs that seem powerful enough to propel this creature have more bone like spikes on its heel and its claws on both its hands and feet are as long as scythe blades but much sharper and thicker. It stands at around 13ft tall. 

The brute picks up a massive chunk of the plane and lobs it at the two spies before anyone has time to respond, roaring at them and starts to run towards them making them run and scatter to the trees when a shield hits its back barely denting its hide. Pausing it turns slowly to look at Steve who managed to catch the rebounding shield glaring at the beast panting hard from the strength that he threw the shield. 

“Any one lose a pet during flight?” 

The Asgardian Adonis of the group shook his head. Scoffing Bucky grabs a sharp plane frame piece and holds it in his flesh hand using his metal hand as a weapon all on its own. “Not mine punk”

Tony backs up behind the super soldier’s watching this hulking thing trying to find any weak points as he grabs shrapnel around him to try and defend with. If this goes south he won’t go down without trying. 

With a low menacing growl it stalks closer, the ground shaking slightly under its weight. Its eyes seem to go over them before landing on Tony, deeming him the weakest. Roaring in challenge it starts to run at them. 

“Tony! Run!” With a yell Tony dodges to the side as Steve and Bucky try and grab its legs hoping to trip it but it plows through. Thor tries to hit with the hammer but is thrown back by a back hand and goes crashing into the sea. Turning it runs again narrowly missing Tony again. Turning it snorts preparing to run for the third time when something pounces onto its back from the trees. 

The creature on its back screeches at it as it raises its fist holding a crystal like dagger and stabs it in the neck repeatedly. In 7seconds its over as the beast slumps to the floor after the last stab severs its spinal connection. 

The clearing goes eerily silent as no one moves a muscle. Steve eventually pulls his eyes away from the dead animal and looks up at their rescuer and is startled to see a female humanoid face looking back at him. Her eyes sparkling reflecting the still burning fire making her eyes look luminesce. Opening his mouth to thank her it turns into a shout as she suddenly turns tail and runs off into the forest. 

Not wanting to loose her, he and Bucky give chase leaving Tony with the now standing again god who is soaking wet from having landed in the ocean. 

“Wait!! Please!? We’re stranded here! Please can you help us?!” yelling as loud as he can Steve doggedly stays on; what he can now tell; the omegas trail. Growling the omega jumps up into the trees. Steve tries to follow but even the lowest branches are to high for him to grab. 

“Please we wont hurt you!” 

In the dark he can see her turn to face him as she hisses out a sharp string of words in a language he’s never heard before, before taking off blending into the shadows. 

“Fuck...well...at least we know there are others out here...” Bucky pipes up from his side. Even his snipers eye can’t follow her shadows. The foliage is to thick to see into.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey punk you there?!” Bucky shouted as he walked a small ways into the jungle. The sun had only been in the sky 2 hours but Steve insisted in going out early, hoping to find tracks from the fleeing omega from last night. Unfortunately so far they had found nothing, not even after splitting a small ways to try and cover more ground. 

A muffled call comes from up in the tree, forcing Bucky to look up, craning his neck uncomfortably. Up high in the tree he can see the blond tuff that’s Steve’s hair through the leaves, it moves as Steve makes his way down. 

“I’m coming now! Can’t see anything!” Not that Bucky was surprised by that. With a frustrated sigh he looks around from the base of the tree. Not only had the two spies gone missing, but now they have no idea how friendly the omega is and if there’s other’s. Dropping down heavily besides him Steve wipes an arm across his forehead that’s dripping with sweat already with the humid heat. 

“There’s nothing, I can’t even find anything to give us clues on Natasha and Clint. Why would they go so far...? “ with a sharp narrowed gaze Steve turns to him. “I think there are more out there Buck. We have to be more careful...”

Nodding, Bucky keeps looking around the trees in a futile attempt to find anything new. “We need to get off the beach Steve, look for a more defensible spot. We’re to out in the open out here like this.” 

“I know. Where can we move to though Buck? We have no idea what the area is like. We need to scout out in small groups. Look for any possible places to set up.” 

“You sure spitting up, even if only into two groups, is wise? I say we should stick together punk.” 

“It will slow us down Buck...”

“I rather be slower but better chances to live punk..”

Sighing Steve nods in consent, together they head back to the beach to pitch their plan to the others. On the beach Thor and Tony were trying, and failing, to catch fish from the sea. 

“Tis much harder than I thought would be...” 

“Shut up Thor...you’re barely even helping!!” 

With a frustrated growl Tony glares over his shoulder at the mostly useless god. Thor stood on the beach as he kept causing to much disturbance. Rubbing a water wrinkled hand over his face to try and compose himself, Tony turns his attention back to catching something. 

“Any luck there Tony?!” He heard one of the super soldiers from the beach call out. Not bothering to turn he waves a hand to tell them to bugger off. Keeping still he finally sees a small school of fish and guides a net, thats already in the water, around the fish and after a quick count, pulls it tight. Shouting in triumph he pulls the net up and makes his way to shore. Proud of his 7 fish he’s managed to nab. 

“Take that nature!! I got them!” Laughing joyfully he hands the fish to Bucky. Who took them away to properly prep them for them all to eat, being the best with a knife. 

“So did you two find Clint or Natasha?” Looking at the super soldiers Tony anxiously asked for the other two teammates. “What about Bruce?”

“Sorry Tony...we couldn’t find any tracks for any of them. We want to ask all of your opinions on an idea me and Buck came up with.”  
Moving as a group, they all moved to where Bucky is gutting the fish and settle in a circle so everyone can hear. 

“We think we should move off the beach, find a better spot to take shelter” Steve looks around the group making eye contact with each of them. “It’s to dangerous to stay out here-“

“What about the other’s?!”

“Tony...they are all smart, they will be able to find us, we can leave clues around to help them. But there are creatures on this island that we have no clue as to what they are. There are potentially other people out there as well. We need to try and get better baring’s. At least find a more reliable source of fresh water rather than waiting for rain.” 

“Our captain has a point friend Tony...” Grinding his teeth Tony nods knowing that he’s out voted. 

“I just...we should try and stay in one area, optimise the chances of them coming across us...” Fists clenched tight Tony looked up at Steve with a glare, letting it be known that he hates this plan. “However, you’re the Captain...” 

“Tony...don’t...I’m trying to decide what’s best here...”

“Sure thing Cap”

With a frustrated look Steve shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. At least Tony hasn’t outright refused to move. 

“Tis is a hard decision friend Tony but it’s the safest for us all” Nodding curtly at Thor, Tony feeds the fire more wood, nursing it to get bigger. Ready to cook the fish he caught. 

After eating the fish and scattering the fire remains after letting it burn out, they pack up what they can. Making piles of useful scrap metal for Thor to carry, Bucky carrying any large rope like cables and tools. Steve and Tony are left to carry any luggage that they may need and other supplies. Making their way into the jungle, slowly walking as a group, determined to find camp. 

“Tell me why again, why couldn’t we have left our crap on the beach?” 

“Because Tony” hefting the load a bit Steve responds without turning around. “The others on this Island may try and take it.” 

“...ok thats a good point...” Chuckling Bucky looks back at the genius, a stick in between his teeth to keep his mind occupied. 

“I think the heat is getting to you doll” Blushing at the teasing tone, Tony wink’s at Bucky. 

“Nah, it’s your ass thats distracting me babe~” Laughing lowly Bucky faces forward again giving his ass a small wiggle causing Tony to laugh. 3 hours pass with only short breaks to drink and piss, taking a systematic route so as to make sure no hidden paradise is missed. 

It’s at the end of the 3rd hour that they come across a clearing, more accurately an old camp site. Broken down rudimentary huts are in a small cluster. The floor is littered in plant foliage and what was once benches and baskets around the centre of the cluster. Possibly the fire pit thats now grown over and filled up with weeds. None of the huts look liveable as parts have rotted and fallen away due to elements, others look like they have been purposely destroyed judging by the few knife marks they can make out. 

Cautiously, the group walk into the clearing. 

“What the hell happened here...” Tony muttered under his breath as he bends down to investigate what looks like a...bone?

“A massacre is what happened here.” A smooth British voice speaks from behind the group. Twirling around, dropping their burdens, the super hero’s get into defensive positions. Pausing when they see Loki standing there. Dressed in a simple green tunic that dirtied with sweat and mud, supple leather trousers and similar material boots. A shit eating grin on his face, long once lustrous hair is ruffled and dirty, at odds with his usual pristine appearance. 

“Brother...? I thought you dead!” Shocked Thor moved forward as if to engulf his brother in a hug, but stopped short unsure how it would be received. 

“I am fine brother, a few scratches and bruises but in one piece.” Moving towards the group Loki looks around the camp with distaste. As if it has personally offended him. “Please do not tell me you plan to stay here?” 

“Good to see you too Loki, what do you mean there was a massacre? Have you seen Clint, Natasha, or Bruce?” 

“I’m afraid not my good captain, as for the massacre- follow me and I’ll show you why I know that” Turning he heads off back into the jungle, clearly expecting the group to follow him. A small walk from the camp they come to yet another clearing. 

“Damn...this is a party that’s gone terribly wrong...” Swallowing thickly, Tony looks around the clearing as they have all frozen at the edge of it. The entire clearing is filled with bodies. Or rather. Skeletons of once dead bodies. 

Taking a deep breathe, Steve took a few steps, carefully, into the clearing to look around. Who ever these people where, they had gone down fighting. 

“Things just keep getting better and better...” muttering Bucky joins him his eyes clouded with concern. “Looks like we were right to leave that beach Stevie...that native we saw...could have been part of a group that did this...” 

“Native?” Confused Loki looks between them all for an explanation. 

“Aye, a native saved us from a giant beast last night.” Humming Loki seemed to mull over this information. 

“Loki, have you come across any safe places to take shelter?” Turning back to him Steve quickly gets out o the clearing. The whole place feels creepy, he just wants to get out of here.

“Of course, where do you think I’ve been staying?” scoffing at them as if they are imbiciles, Loki walked away again leading them in a new direction. 20 minutes later he leads them to a cave opening.

“In here, there’s a waterfall inside for fresh water” Quickly the group get inside. Walking down a narrow walk way for about three meters, they stumble into a sudden rounded chamber, high above they can see the sky through a natural occurring skylight. On the far wall opposite the entrance is a crystal clear small waterfall with a small pool at the bottom. A tiny stream leads away into a hole in the wall allowing the excess water to filter out. 

“Oh thank god!” 

“You’re very welcome~”

“Shut up rock of ages...” 

Grinning like a lil shit that he is, Loki winks at Tony who’s giving him an unimpressed look. Gratefully, they all move to separate areas dropping their stuff and collapsing onto the ground. Thor moved to the water’s pool to start collecting water in empty bottles for the group and passing it around. 

“Thankyou for showing us this place Loki, I’m glad we found you.” 

“As am I Captain. There’s a lot of dangerous creatures out here. Some are even able to become near invisible in the trees to catch unaware prey. There will definitely will be safety with numbers.” 

“You met some of the creatures here? Can you tell us anything about any of them?” 

“Unfortunately not, Most of the time I have had to run.” At this he holds up his left wrist, showing his magical restrainer. “Without being able to use magic I have no means of defence. Only advice to always keep watching your back. A lot of the creatures here hide up in the trees.”

Cracking his joints Bucky sits by Steve humming in thought. “ Must be to avoid that beast from last night, if I could I would stay up high from that” Nodding his agreement Steve looks down at the small dead fire pit that Loki had made in here. 

“We best find the others quickly...”


End file.
